


This Tractor Hurts My Ass

by fallenseraphciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 2010s, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Autumn, Banter, Boyfriends, Driving, Established Relationship, Goth Ciel, Human Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, New England, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, apple picking, it's 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenseraphciel/pseuds/fallenseraphciel
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel drive to an apple orchard to have a date picking apples together.





	This Tractor Hurts My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Autumn Sebaciel Event on tumblr for the Autumn Adventures prompt

It was Sebastian’s idea to go apple picking, but Ciel wasn’t against the idea. Secretly, he loved it. Ciel was wearing combat boots, black ripped skinny jeans and a full moon t-shirt layered under a cardigan and his lapis lazuli pendant. Sebastian had on a cashmere red V-neck sweater, slacks and his expensive wristwatch.

Sebastian drove his precious midnight Lexus. The car eased along the winding country roads. His iPod shuffle was plugged into the sound system. “Bulletproof” by La Roux thumped the speakers. Ciel was texting away on his Blackberry.

“Who are you texting?” Sebastian said, getting his boyfriend’s attention.

“Alois. When are you gonna let me play my music?”

“Don’t worry. There will be time for Evanescence on the ride home.”

“Fine.”

“Besides, I’m driving.”

“Why does that matter? You’ll never let me drive the car.”

“Drive _her_.”

“You’re insane.”

Arriving at the orchard, they got their bag and waited for the tractor to come. Families and other couples waited with them. The tractor came back down from the orchards and dropped off a previous group. Some orchards had tractors that you stepped up onto and had nice metal seats. This tractor did not. It was a slab of wood with some carpeting on it. Sebastian helped Ciel up. They both scooted back onto it.

“This hurts my ass,” Ciel whispered to him.

Hay bales filled the fields on the way up. Once up the hill, they split off from the main group. If not for the signs, they wouldn’t have been able to tell the different kinds of apples apart. 

They started in the Gala lanes.

“These are the ones you like,” Sebastian said.

“Oh.”

Ciel saw a perfect looking Gala and reached for it but his fingers could barely graze it. Sebastian reached up and picked it with ease.

“Here.”

“I could’ve reached that!”

“Of course you could have.”

Sebastian kissed him on the cheek.

“Don’t patronize me.”

Ciel snatched it from him and put it in the bag. They got more before moving to another section. Sebastian picked a few Red Delicious and Ciel a few Pink Ladies. They moved to the Macintosh and Ciel spoke, “So whose house are we going to for Thanksgiving this year?”

“My parents. Don’t speak of Thanksgiving when Halloween hasn’t passed. That’s sacrilege.”

“You’re right. I’m awful.”

He grinned.

Sebastian put the apple tote down and picked Ciel up bridal style.

“Hey!”

He started spinning him around.

“My precious cargo!”

“You’re making your precious cargo dizzy. Holy shit, why are you spinning me so fast?!”

After more spinning, he ceased.

“I’m dizzy too,” he said, sitting on the ground.

“Idiot.”

He crossed his arms across his chest.

“C’mere.”

Ciel obliged and Sebastian pulled him down for a hard kiss. When they pulled away, Ciel smiled.

“There’s that smile.”

“I’m not smiling.”

He turned away, covering his mouth.

“You say, as you continue to smile.”

He hugged his boyfriend tight from behind.

“Goths don’t smile.”

“Yes, they do.”

After a peck to the crown of his head, he released his petite boyfriend. Ciel didn’t mind how affectionate he was. It was one of things he loved about his personality.

“Let’s fill this bag up,” Ciel said.

They intertwined their fingers and walked to another part of the orchard. The trees were shorter in that area, all the better for Ciel. He proudly reached up and picked a shirtful of apples on his own.

“Damn, let me pick some too. We’re sharing a bag.”

He let his tree of a boyfriend pick some for himself. Sebastian tossed him an apple to put in the bag.

“In ancient Greece, throwing someone an apple was considered a marriage proposal.”

“Oh my god!”

Ciel rolled his eyes. He cradled the bag with both arms.

“It’s too heavy.”

“Hand it over.”

Sebastian carried easily, and they walked back to the pick-up area.

“They come every fifteen minutes. We’ll have to wait,” Sebastian told him.

Ciel rubbed his arms.

“Are you cold? I told you to wear more than the cardigan!”

“Shut up!”

Sebastian wrapped one arm around him and warmed him up more.

“Thanks.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The couple shared a kiss and soon the tractor returned.

“Oh great, this again. Just what my ass needs.”

Climbing onto the tractor, they sat beside each other. Ciel leaned his head on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah.”

When they got back down the hill, they weighed and paid for their bag and browsed through the store. Warm apple cider enticed them enough that they both bought a cup before leaving.

As promised, Ciel got to play his music on the way back. He had the bag of apples on the floor between his feet. His boots kept making the bag crinkle.

“What are we going to do with all these apples?” Ciel asked.

“Eat some as they are. Bake things. Aren’t you glad we shared a bag?”

“Yes.”


End file.
